


Moose and I

by Team_Free_Will67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Da feels, F/M, Fluff, I got this off a horror movie, I'm Bad At Tagging, Smut, cant tell the difference between fluff and smut, idk - Freeform, oh whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Free_Will67/pseuds/Team_Free_Will67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been hunting with the Winchesters all your life, you were forced into the job. After your parents were both tortured and murdered brutally by Vampires, you had to take care of your mentally challenged twin sister. You also learn to love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I got this after the movie "13 Sins" and there is this mentally challenged twin, and something bad happens to him at the end that made me cry so hard. RIGHT. IN. THE. FEELS.
> 
> Sorry it's short, It is dark out and I didn't want to turn on the light to wake my roommates. I literally wrote like the whole story down on paper, I'm just turning it into a work online. BTW, this was made for my best friend Maddy, because she loves Sam, and I wrote a little something for her.

You have been hunting with the Winchesters all your life, you were forced into the job. After your parents both were tortured and murdered brutally by Vampires, you had to take care of your mentally challenged twin sister. You loved her dearly and never questioned your role in her life. Your sister (Maybelle) and you were sort of-well, adopted by Bobby, and you were hunting buddies with the winchesters ever since, so hunting now was like any other tuesday. (Or a 100 tuesdays and six months to Sam, LOL XD)

You walked over to the table where Sam was studying "The Miraculous History of Pagan Gods", sounds interesting. You took the empty seat right next to him and started to twirl his long locks, mocking his long hair.

"You are very distracting." Sam huffs.  "I've been called much worse." You state flirtatiously. Sam closed the book and sighed, he turned to the direction of his room and stood up walking over to his room, "Going to bed, goodnight Y/N. See you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

"Going to bed, goodnight Y/N. See you in the morning."  Sam finished. You just sighed sadly at this, but he didn't notice. He never notices. He never noticed your hopeful eyes, your blushing face, your stammering, your lip biting! He couldn't tell that you loved him! And this pained you deeply.  _He probably doesn't even love me as much as I love him._ Dean noticed, and he has always been trying to hook you two up, but Sam can't get over Jess, Madison, Amy-Oh and Amelia, especially Amelia. _That kid has the worst luck with girls._ You thought.  
  


You walked over to finish off your microwave popcorn you were previously eating, 'till you saw Sam of course. After you threw the last kernel into your mouth, you headed straight to Sam's room but stopping yourself halfway.  _Should I really do this? I mean, he might not feel the s_ _ame and things might get awkward between you two. No, this time is for real no going_ back.  


You opened the door and peaked through, Sam was on the side of the bed -shirtless, in his boxers. You creaked the door open a bit wider so you could slip in without any light hitting his face and waking up. You were so close, you were going to sleep next to Sam, in his bed, under his covers.  _Hopefully he'll wrap his arm around me._ You thought. You slipped out of your crop top and high waisted jeans and into your Doctor Who underwear. You laid your head against his firm chest, wiggled up next to him, and intertwined your hand with his.


End file.
